


hooked

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smuff, Soft Boys, apparently there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Semi's fingers dance low along Sakusa's back, fingertips tracing along the waistband of Sakusa's pants. "How badly do you wanna get home?" He presses his palm against Sakusa's spine and slides their lips together, it's quick, Semi knows that Sakusa isn't huge on PDA. Regardless of that though, Sakusa leans further in, returning the kiss with fervour. Their tongues smooth together, Sakusa's hand clutching at Semi's side, Semi's fingers rubbing small circles into Sakusa's back. When they pull away, he smiles up at Sakusa. "Needy. We can get outta here, let me go grab my case."
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Semi Eita
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	hooked

Semi's used to Sakusa attending his shows, it happens whenever he doesn't need to be up early the next day for training, or practice. But there's something different about tonight, Semi can see it, even from across the room. Sakusa's eyes are following him. They're dark as an abyss, and Semi lets himself be swallowed whole, light flecks of grey providing warmth he knows is there. He still shivers under the stare, his body itching with a need to push through the crowd and drag Sakusa out of this cramped venue.

The lyrics of his song tell the story better than a book ever could. From curly black hair, down to a sharp jaw and further to a toned body, built for volleyball. Long legs that require Semi to reach up, high on his tiptoes so their lips can brush. It's addicting, there's far too much allure to Sakusa. Semi thinks—or he knows, deep down—that he's the luckiest person on this planet. He's the only one Sakusa's fingers will touch, curving around his cheek so perfectly like they were crafted to do just that. Semi is the only one that Sakusa will lay himself bare for, he'll accept every kiss, every soft brush of fingertips.

Semi is completely hooked, and it's perfectly fine, because Sakusa is hooked too.

Finally, the show comes to an end and Semi leaves his bass with his band for now. He flows with the crowd and meets Sakusa, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Hey, thanks for coming." Semi smooths his hand down Sakusa's back, smiling when he visibly shudders. "It always makes me happy to see you here."

"I always will, for you." Sakusa smiles, he leans into Semi and brushes their lips together. "I really want to get out of here."

"Just a minute, baby. I need to grab my bass first." Semi's fingers dance low along Sakusa's back, fingertips tracing along the waistband of Sakusa's pants. "How badly do you wanna get home?" He presses his palm against Sakusa's spine and slides their lips together, it's quick, Semi knows that Sakusa isn't huge on PDA. Regardless of that though, Sakusa leans further in, returning the kiss with fervour. Their tongues smooth together, Sakusa's hand clutching at Semi's side, Semi's fingers rubbing small circles into Sakusa's back. When they pull away, he smiles up at Sakusa. "Needy. We can get outta here, let me go grab my case."

"Hurry up, Eita." Sakusa's voice sounds needy, he's breathless and his eyes look far darker than normal. Semi smirks at him then rushes off back to the stage, he packs away his bass, slinging the strap a little unceremoniously over his shoulder. When he turns around, Sakusa is stood there, he nods his head to the door to the right of the stage and Semi grins, he takes Sakusa's hand and drags him through the door. "Eita," Sakusa holds onto Semi, dragging him aside to kiss him, pressing him up against a wall. Semi grunts, his hands slide over Sakusa's hips. "I want you so much."

"Not here, Omi. In the changing room." Semi stretches up, he kisses Sakusa and sucks in his bottom lip, nipping gently with his teeth. Sakusa groans softly, his whole body dipping into Semi's touch. "Come on, the quicker we move, the quicker you can have me." Sakusa steps back, Semi drags him further, grateful that when he pushes into the changing room, there's no-one there. He closes the door behind them and locks it, dropping his case down next to it. "How do you want me?" Sakusa's eyes flicker around the room. It's pretty bare, there's a small dining table, a small couch and one vanity table; his eyes stop there and he swallows. "Oh?" Semi's been watching Sakusa, following his eye-line; he takes Sakusa by the waist and leads him over. "You want this, Omi. I know you, I've seen that look in your eye."

"I want to see you."

"You will," Semi whispers, he pushes Sakusa forward, grinning at him through the mirror when he sprawls forward over the table. He presses himself against Sakusa and rolls his hips forward, lips curving into a smirk when Sakusa moans. "You see me, Omi?"

"Yeah." Sakusa is breathless. Semi slowly smooths his hands over Sakusa's hips, he works quickly at his pants and tugs them down. "Eita, please."

"What's the hurry?" Semi's hands snake downward, he feels over the curve in Sakusa's boxers. "What's got you so excited?" He tugs down Sakusa's boxers, his fingers curling around his cock, he strokes him slowly, watching Sakusa bite his lip. "Omi, look in the mirror," Sakusa's eyes flicker upwards, he blinks at Semi, hips rutting back against him. "You're really that desperate. Desperate and needy," Sakusa nods, rolling his hips against Semi again. "Why don't you use your words?"

Semi's fingers run slowly along Sakusa's length, leaning forward to listen closely to his whimper. Semi pulls his hand back, he slicks up his fingers then slowly presses one to Sakusa's hole. He's slow and methodical, tracing the tight ring of muscles, he slides it inside, just as slowly. Sakusa's hips rut downwards, into the pressure. "Come on, Eita, spread me open."

"My, my. What's with that dirty mouth?" Sakusa moans as Semi pushes his finger further, working Sakusa's muscles looser. "It's only one finger, Omi. I know you can take more than this. Are you being greedy?"

"Yes." Sakusa hisses, hips rocking back again. Semi works in a second finger, moving them slowly, stretching Sakusa out further. Sakusa grunts, head dipping forward, Semi's other hand comes up, threading through Sakusa's hair, he pulls his head back up. "Fuck, Eita, I need more."

Semi shakes his head, he leans down to kiss the spot between Sakusa's shoulder-blades. "You need to hold on a little longer," Semi moves his fingers a little quicker. Sakusa's face dissolves in front of him, mouth falling open, his groans coming easily. "Look at you, I can see you begging. It's a quiet plea, you want my cock."

"Plea-_ah_-se." Sakusa works his hips against Semi's touch, gasping when a third finger slides into him. "God, Eita. Fuck me, please. Give me your cock."

Semi chuckles, still taking his time to work Sakusa loose. "I knew you were dirty, Omi. Maybe I should put that dirty mouth to use first, get my cock nice and wet for you." Sakusa groans, his hips moving quicker against Semi's fingers. "Soon, I'll fuck you soon, just a little longer." Sakusa whimpers and Semi moves his fingers quicker in response; he feels Sakusa loosen but continues to slide his fingers in a steady motion, the slick sounds floating to his ears. "You're all ready for me now, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes!" Sakusa's hips jerk, just as Semi pulls his fingers free and Sakusa whines in response. He watches as Semi's hands move to his own pants, there's the soft noise of metal and Sakusa's stomach flips. "Just a little quicker."

"Shh," Semi's hand runs over the curve of his ass, pausing the movement of removing his clothes. "You'll get it soon." His hands return to his clothes and he quickly tugs down both his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He slicks himself up then presses against Sakusa, sliding the head of his cock against Sakusa's hole. "Feel me? God, you feel like you're so ready for me."

"I am, Eita. Fuck me, fuck me." Semi groans softly, sliding into Sakusa with ease. He holds Sakusa's hip with one hand, the other going up to hold his head still. "I'm watchin'."

"I know, baby. I just wanna hold you, I wanna look at you while you watch." Semi thrusts his hips forward, grunting as he bottoms out, he watches Sakusa's eyes flutter, mouth dropping open. "You're so beautiful, look at yourself." Sakusa's eyes flick down from looking at Semi and he stares at himself in the mirror. Semi moves his hips, thrusting slowly, Sakusa moans under him, hips rocking back to meet every thrust. "That's it, keep watching yourself. I want you to see what I do to you, how much you fall apart."

Sakusa nods, the feeling of Semi moving in and out, so slowly makes him moan, panting softly as he works himself against Semi. The pleasure makes his eyes flutter, dropping down, and he has to focus on keeping them open, watching how the way Semi moves makes his face dissolve. Sakusa's hands grip at the edges of the table and he slides his hips quicker against Semi's, an attempt to make Semi follow, to move quicker too. Semi doesn't, his pace is steady, his fingers gripping at Sakusa's hair. "Ah, Eita. Come on."

"I'm in no rush, baby. I promise this will feel better the longer I take. You just tell me how you feel." Semi slides into Sakusa, the hand at his hip holding him as firmly as possible. His eyes are trained on Sakusa, groaning softly as he watches Sakusa looking at himself, the pleasure practically dripping from his face. Semi bucks his hips, grunting as Sakusa gasps out a loud groan. "Careful. Someone will hear."

"You're-" Sakusa moans, rolling his hips down against another rough thrust of Semi's hips. "You're the one who dragged me in here."

"You couldn't wait. Admit it, Omi, you're just a dirty slut." Semi builds up his pace, thrusting quicker, the hand on Sakusa's hip slides down, his fingers ghosting over Sakusa's cock. "You don't know what's been on that table, and you're grasping so desperately at it. I bet you're filthy now."

Sakusa is about to reply when Semi bucks into him and another loud groan falls from his lips. "Fuck. For you, Eita, only for you. I'll always be your filthy slut." He rocks his hips, moans spilling easily from his lips. Semi's thrusts come quicker and Sakusa rocks into every one, his eyes glued to the mirror. "You—_aah_—you make me look so good."

"You do, baby. You look amazing, you always do. But, fuck, when you're taking my cock like this it's even better." Semi's hand slides further and his fingers wrap around Sakusa's cock, he thrusts his hips quicker, the sound of their skin meeting fills the room, joined by their groans. "I can't hold back with you. Can't help myself."

"Then don't. Make me a mess, Eita." Semi grunts, nodding down at Sakusa even though he's not looking. He slides quicker into Sakusa, bucking his hips harder into Sakusa; he basks in every moan, his own come easily too, watching Sakusa's expression in the mirror, Sakusa rolls back, his fingers gripping tighter around the table. The firm grip of Semi's hand in Sakusa's hair holds him steady but he feels like he's falling apart, any millimetre movement of his head is brought back up by Semi.

Sakusa's breathing hitches as Semi jerks his cock quicker, the pace of his thrusts not easing up at all. "That's it," Semi groans from above him, his hand slides down from Sakusa's hair, over his spine and around his ass, then back up to tangle in his locks. "Damn, I'm already so close." Sakusa nods and moans, mostly all breath; his eyes flick up to watch Semi's face in the mirror, their gazes meet. That's all it takes for Sakusa to break and his hips jutter against Semi as he spills over his hand; Semi is only moments behind, two more thrusts before he's spilling into Sakusa, fingers curling tighter into Sakusa's hair.

They ride out their high, Semi's hand falling down to rub circles into Sakusa's spine as their bodies settle. Semi waits a moment then slowly pulls out of Sakusa, grunting softly, he soothes his fingers over Sakusa's hips and finds some tissues for them to clean up. They redress then Semi pulls Sakusa into a couch with him, his fingers dancing slowly over Sakusa's shoulders. "Eita, that was amazing." His voice is still breathy. "I love you."

"I love you too." No matter how exhausted they get, they always find a way to express their feelings, ones that will never change. Semi stretches up, which is a lot easier when they're sitting, and he presses a kiss to Sakusa's cheek. "We're gonna have to move. I wish we could stay right here though."

"Me too," Sakusa's voice is a soft mutter, he turns his face into Semi's and they share a soft kiss, hands caressing softly. Sakusa is the first to move, though he still looks reluctant, he holds a hand out and Semi happily takes it. "Let's go home then." Semi nods. They head to the door and he shrugs the strap for the case back over his shoulder then they slip out of the door. The music from the bar hits them and Semi leads Sakusa out the back instead, so they can walk home without trying to push through a crowd. It's a nice night, Semi's certain he'd be able to see stars glistening in the sky if it wasn't for the light pollution. Still, he can cuddle into Sakusa's side and enjoy the peaceful night. "I really had a good time tonight, not just for...the after show."

Semi snorts at Sakusa's words, he stops their pace so he can pull Sakusa into a quick kiss, he settles back down and continues leading them back. "I did too, I always enjoy a show more when I know you're there. It feels a little different." He hums softly, smiling brightly. "Then again, I just really enjoy spending time with you. No matter what we're doing."

"Yeah. I love being with you," Sakusa gently squeezes Semi's hand, smiling down at him. "Thank you. I really do appreciate you."

"I know. I'm the same. I love you so much."

"I love you, just the same." Sakusa leans down this time, capturing Semi's lips with his own. It's a clear indication that he's more than comfortable and Semi's eager to repay the feeling in kind, their lips sliding easily together. It doesn't matter that they've stopped in the middle of the street, the only important thing is being there with each other, enjoying the loving embrace.


End file.
